Be my pirate king!
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Just a what-if story between a female Luffy and Trafalger law,after rescuing her from marineford Luffy begins developing feelings for a certain pirate doctor and immediately confesses,promising for him to become her pirate king when she becomes queen,srry suck at summaries pls read!x3
1. Meeting again

**_So,I seem to be having trouble finding some good Female Luffy and Law fanfictions,or maybe it's just me and my defective computer?anyway since i can't find one I just figured i would try to make my own...hopefully it won't turn out to be a total piece of crap since I'm having it where Luffy has Law join her crew instead of the other way around,Enjoy and don't forget to leave your precious reviews pls!x3_**

chapter one:Meeting again

Before the battle of marineford Luffy had not realized how short her life could be,and perhaps what she was leaving behind should she pass on...however,after witnessing the death of her own brother before her very eyes she began to think...

"Every king needs a queen,and vice versa..."Luffy snapped out of her train of thought staring across the board of chess pieces she was trying to figure out when Rayleigh spoke,her eyes blinked curiously awaiting a further explanation from the former first mate,at which point he merely smiled

"you wish to be queen of the pirates,no?"Luffy instantly shook her head

"so i would imagine you would need a king to rule at your side then"It wasn't a question,merely an observation,one that suddenly plagued the young girls mind,who would be her king?sure there was Zoro,but he already said he was going to be greatest swordsman,Sanji hadn't really shown all that interest in the idea,then her thoughts took an unexpected turn...

"Ne,Rayleigh?"

"Hm?"

"Is Law-kun still here?"

The old pirate blinked at her looking as curious as she had been just moments ago as he gave a nod watching her bolt up ont her feet racing off towards the coastline were she spotted the surgeon of death talking to jinbei while his crew readied the ship to disembark"Oi,Wait!Law-kun!"

The tan doctor turned slightly at the yelling of his name

"Strawhat,you better of not ruined your bandages again"Law said in a doctor like tone as he crossed his arms against his chest watching with a look of indifference as she skidded to a halt just in front of him"No,i haven't"

"Hm,then what do you want,I'm about to le-

He was abruptly cut off by the girl pressing her warm lips against his own pulling him into a deep and longing kiss before pulling away just as quickly,her smile suddenly seeming both wider and brighter while Law's became one of pure shock"did you just..."

The ones around them stood with gaping jaws,curious about what just happened when luffy leaned in close once again whispering something into the other pirates ear before lightly pecking him on the cheek and taking her leave"I'll see you soon Law-kun!"she waved

* * *

~Two year later,Punk Hazard~

"Law-kun!It's you!"Luffy shouted happily as she and her nakama looked out across the snow-covered terrain,her warm brown eyes instantly zeroing in on the tanned pirate doctors figure as he held the familiar nodachi against one of his shoulders regarding her with the usual greeting

"Strawhat..."he muttered somewhat surprised to see her there of all places,then again at least she was still alive he supposed,Luffy gave a girlish giggle beginning to converse with the death surgeon when usopp intervened pointing out the nearby of which were laying on the ground looking defeated already"Your doing?"the girl mused brightly receiving a small shrug form the other before leaning in close and softly pecking him on the cheek causing the surrounding people's jaws to drop in utter shock,including her own nakama,the sniper pointed an accusing finger at the two

"L-l-l-l-luffy,w-w-what do you think you're doing!?H-h-h-he's the enemy!"Usopp stuttered madly,his voice filled with both fear and disbelief at his captains actions while Luffy merely giggled turning back towards her nakama,Robin,Zoro and Usopp stared waiting for an explanation

"didn't i tell you guys?Me and Traffy became a couple after he rescued me from Marineford"

"EEHHH!?"Zoro and Usop shouted looking between her and the dark coated man beside her,Robin at least having the decency to now close her mouth and give a warm smile at the thought of Luffy actually managing to find someone special like that"I'm very happy for you,captain"

"Shishishishi!Thanks Robin!"

"B-b-but Luffy,he's-

"He's mine"the captain cut off now making a serious face despite the cold breeze tickling against her face"Got a problem with that?"Usopp paused a she and the swordsman exchanged glances noting how serious she was

"Oi,Luffy you can do what you want with him,but..."The first mate began making his way towards Law and grabbing him by the collar of his coat"..If you dare hurt her,then you'll answer to me!Got that!?"

Law remained silent for a moment staring at the swordsman,who appeared to be taking on the rle of protective older brother all of a sudden"If you don't mind I'd like to be released now?"was the only response he gave causing the swordsman to give a grunt of annoyance at how this doctor seemed unfazed by the usual demonic glare he gave

"anyway..."Law began turning towards Luffy and Zoro noticed his eyes soften ever so slightly when looking at her"Luffy-chan,i need to talk with you for a moment"Luffy eagerly nodded agreeing to meet him in the back of the islands fortress

"So,uh Luffy..."Usopp began as they parted ways for now

"I didn't know you and him had so much in common"The sniper muttered still reeling from his captains announcement"shishishi!We don't really.i just kissed him and just sort of knew he was the one ya know?"

"Y-YOU KISSED HIM!?"Usopp and Zoro shouted in disbelief while Robin laughed in amusement hearing how her captain fell for Law

"Yeah,isn't that usually how it goes?"Luffy asked innocently

"Uh,well...i guess,i mean it's close enough"the sniper boy grumbled folding his arms against his chest"Although I still can't believe it..."

"Hey wait,does that mean you and him..."The swordsman began curiously before he was silenced with an outraged yelp from the sniper of the group"Oi,Zoro that's private man!"

The capain merely gave another chorus of laughter happy to be reunited with her nakama,and now the guy she loves as they rode off to find the remainder of their crew before meeting up with Law again

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews= i delete it

no review=no update


	2. Feeding The Fire

**_Chapter two!Hopefully i can keep this going without pushing it or making the people seem too OCC,but all i can do is try i suppose,anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!_**

chapter two:Feeding The Fire

Truthfully Luffy couldn't help at laugh when they finally reunited with Nami's half of the crew seeing the aftermath of their own brief run-in with Law,and that the dark doctor had apparently taken the liberty of switching around their bodies,something that seemed to fit well with certain others...

"STOP LAUGHING,IT ISN'T FUNNY!"The navigator,who was now in Franky's cyborg-like body,seethed seriously preparing to pummel her captain for daring to think the situation was funny at all!Then Robin decided to break the big news to Nami"I guess captain-san didn't tell you guys either then?"

Nami paused mid-punch looking over towards the giggling archeologist with a curious expression, chopper,franky and sanji doing the same while swapped around in one another's bodies"Tell us what exactly?"Franky asked,while trapped in the furry reindeer's body

"It would seem that captain-san and Law-kun are an item"

Silence hung in the air for about several seconds before the four switched crew members gave a unified yell of both horror and utter surprise at the information"W-w-what!?How!?When!?WHY!?"Nami demanded shaking the smiling teen by her shoulders roughly as anime tears began to fall from her eyes,no wonder she found this situation so damn funny,that sick bastard probably did it for the sole purpose of amusing her!Nami thought in annoyance

"Oi,relax Nami...when Law comes,I'll ask that he switch you back,alright?"The raven haired girl offered cheerfully earning a nod of gratitude from her cyborg navigator,before watching her turn and hit the blonde haired cook who was fondling her body with hearts in his eyes

* * *

Law stared at the imprisoned heart of the marine vice-admiral he had taken mere moments ago, a dull look in his eyes as he watched it still beating despite being apart from it's owners body,when a loud pitched screech reached his ears causing a heavy sigh to pass his lips as he turned rather reluctantly to come face-to-face with the one in charge on this island

"What the hell,Law!?"The spectral-like form of Caesar the clown snarled obviously dissatisfied with how he handled the navy problem,Law resisted the heavy urge to roll his eyes at the others outburst when a particular sentence caught his attention"And just who was that girl,anyway!?"

"Come again?"Law responded,eyes quick to narrow at the mention of the strawhat captain whom he had a run-in with still feeling the girls faint warmth upon his cheek from earlier,the other however seemed to notice the slightly more dangerous undertone in his voice when he answered,the mad scientist looking somewhat intrigued now"Oh?Do you know her perhaps,mister Law?"

The pirate doctor glanced over caesar's shoulder towards a woman with wings like a bird as she sat with a smile on her face seeming to study his reaction from afar causing Law to frown slightly"no,she's just a nuisance,that's all"he said signaling the end of the conversation a she turned to take his leave

"I see,then you won't mind if get rid of her?"the clown said in an amused tone,Law paused briefly looking down at the floor in thought before giving a response"you can try, though she's stronger than she looks"

the other two watched him leave,both glancing at one another with questioning gazes

"Monet...do you think...?"the scientist began receiving a nod of confirmation from the female who eyes seemed to spark in a show of excitement"There's definitely some sort of connection between the two,maybe I can get something from the video feed"she offered beginning to rummage around some files a bit

* * *

Luffy and the others were soon introduced to the head of a samurai,claiming to be searching for his son on the island and that he had been sliced up by some guy with a sword whom Luffy easily identified as Law seeing as how he was the only person she knew that was capable of such a thing,given his unique devil fruit powers from the Ope Ope fruit

"Heh,with all due respect kid,you seem like a nice girl and all,but...that boyfriend of yours seems like nothing but trouble,I'd cut him loose!"The head of the samurai said with a serious tone as luffy lowered her head for a moment recalling the short amount of time she had spent with Law on Amazon Lily when she was recovering from both her heavy injuries and the loss of her brother...

* * *

_:Flashback:_

_Luffy looked around with dull eyes,seeing the many amazonians come up to her offering food and drink,even Boa Hancock stated how she hated someone whom she considered a friend in such a depressed state,but Luffy couldn't help it Ace was now gone,he'd made a promise to stay alive when they were younger,but he broke it_

_"Baka Ace..."she mumbled while resting her back against a tree as she curled up into a ball feeling the familiar sting of salty tears well up in her eyes when a sarcastic voice snapped her attention up_

_"If I had known all you were going to do was cry and talk to yourself,i wouldn't have bothered saving your pathetic ass"Luffy couldn't help at stare at the familiar looking face of none other than Trafalger Law,the one who rescued her,who she had met no more than a few days ago...and yet,he decided to come into the most dangerous war zone ever jut to save her,why had he done such a thing?_

_"what do you want?"Luffy grumbled turning away from the man to both continue sulking as well as hide the rising blush that came over her face"Or are you here to tell me it's not my fault too?"_

_"No,in fact I think it's entirely your fault"The rival captain stated bluntly causing luffy's eyes to widen in shock,was he being serious?Did he actually mean what he just said?_

_Without warning Luffy lunged at him,tackling him to the ground without any resistance before beginning to punch him in blind fury"How can you say something like that!?Do you have any idea how hard I even tried!?IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"she screamed back at him grabbing onto his collar and pulling him close so that his face was mere inches from her own as warm tears hit against his tan face"They were...too strong,I wasn't...strong enough"she said weakly_

_"Onna baka..."Law muttered"If you weren't strong enough,then you just have to become stronger is all,what's the problem?"he responded in a cool,even_ _voice before slowly placing his hands against her own,Luffy noted how warm they felt,much like Aces...as he slowly pulled himself free from her grasp_

_"And if you're afraid to lose someone again,then don't be...because..."he began as Luffy gently leaned in closer pressing her forehead against his own,wanting nothing more than to make this moment last between the two of them,at that moment when their lips slowly touched one another she wasn't thinking about Ace's death nor about her nakamas whereabouts and safety...At that moment,all that mattered was Law,and how badly she wanted to make him her own_

_"...You're stronger than that,Strawhat Luffy" _

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews= i delete it

no review=no update


	3. Comforting Warmth

**_This story is doing surprisingly well given that the only reason I even wrote it was a sort of whim:)_**

_**Although I should probably warn you now chances are since I can't remember EVERYTHING that happens,I will either be skipping some parts that I feel are not so important and including stuff to add in more LuLa moments,and hope you will continue to love this fanfic despite all that,So Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!**_

chapter three:Comforting Warmth

Luffy gave a small girlish-like squeal of delight upon Law's arrival,and just in time too seeing as how Nami(in Franky's body) was almost kidnapped by what Luffy assumed to be two giant snowmen like creatures,however Law informed her they were called the yeti brother after he used his counterschock to defeat them and,much to the others surprise,rescue the cyborg navigator

"Law-kun,I'm so happy to see you!"Luffy giggled nuzzling her face deep into the man's shoulder feeling an odd sense of warmth and security that only he could give her,as she felt herself be drawn in by his very scent that seemed to consist of some sort of fresh mint-like substance

"mmm~You're so warm,Law-kun3~!"the rubbery girl commented causing a light chuckle of amusement to pass the tan doctors parted lips as she was reluctantly pulled away from him,resulting in the usual pout face she gave when he felt the need to put some distance between them,the pair remained oblivious to the ever watchful eyes of Nami and Usopp who couldn't help but smile at their captains own naïvety,as well as simple showing of affection

Suddenly a light bulb went off in the cyborg navigator's head recalling something,that in her opinion was critically important,"Hey,change me back already!"she seethed with sharpened teeth before having to be reined in by usopp of all people"Oi,Nami you're ruining a real good moment for Luffy"The sniper tried to reason

"I don't care!I just want my body back!"Nami stated beginning to cry anime style tears once again

* * *

"Ne,Law-kun what did you need to talk to me about?"Luffy asked absentmindedly as she began doodling aimlessly in the dark doctor's palm,though he didn't seem to mind much,he had also switched back chopper and franky into their original bodies,unfortunately though he couldn't do the same for Nami since Sanji,who was in her body,left with Zoro's group to help samurai-san search for his body to find is son

"About that,Lu-chan listen to me for a second alright?"Law said in a low voice pulling his hand from her own and using it to lightly tilt her head back a bit as he stared into her warm and loving chocolate-brown eyes gently resting his forehead against her own"I..."He began,but trailed off once he felt Luffy's fingers begin to intertwine with his own drawing him closer so that er warm breath fanned his lips

"I have to...do something"He began before the young raven haired girl pulled his lips into a fluid kiss of passion leaving him near breathless,and somewhat in a small daze as she continued to bombard him with small tokens of affection,further distracting him without even realizing it

"I have to take care of a warlord"he finally said in a single breath feeling her pause for a moment now pulling away a bit to look at him,seeing the look of guilt he wore along with a small pang of sadness thus,making Luffy show a bit of anger"You're sad,why?"She asked innocently causing him to turn away without responding to the question,instinctively Luffy reached out a hand grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him back towards her so that he was immediately wrapped in her warm embrace

"Luffy..."He whispered feeling a small amount of heat come onto his face

"Don't be sad,otherwise..."she spoke directly into his ear,tightening her grip on him ever so slightly"...I'll be sad too,Law-kun"He gave a small smile feeling her bury her nose into his shoulder once more muttering on about how warm he was...

* * *

_Law sat with a bottle of saké in one hand and the other rested gently against his nodachi,with the occasional side question from the Fishman,Jimbei who was beside him_

_"If you don't mind me asking Trafalgar,just what exactly did you say to her?"_

_Law paused for a moment holding the colored bottle up against the rays of the sun as he lay on his back with the usual expression of boredom"Nothing much really,just what she needed to hear,that's all"He responded nonchalantly still feeling the other's gaze on him_

_"why do you ask?"_

_"Well,she seems different somehow..."_

_"And?"Law said beginning to swish the remaining liquid around"Isn't that a good thing?"The dark surgeon asked looking at the former warlord out of the corner of his eyes"I believe I should be asking you that question,seeing as how you are the doctor,are you not?"Jimbei rebuffed seeing a small smirk spread onto the tanned mans face"Good point"_

_Their discussion was cut short however,by the presence of a familiar shadow standing over the bored looking Law,brown eyes blinking down at him curiously filled with both innocence and a spark of something else that Law couldn't quite figure out..._

_"Ne,Law-kun?"the raven haired girl asked beginning to fidget a bit,which to Law was odd given that in the short amount of time he has known fidgeting never seemed like something she does"Yes,Strawhat-can?"he responded in a dull tone,same as yesterday_

_"c-could I lay by you?"_

_Law and jimbei's eyes widened at the girl,unsure what to make of such a strange request,but Law merely shrugged gesturing her towards the spot beside him_ _feeling her start to nuzzle into his shoulder_ _muttering softly something he couldn't quite make out despite having her so close beside him_

_"Oi,strawhat I'm not your pillow,you know?"Law reprimanded softly earning yet another muffled response from the girl,only this time he heard it_

_"I know,but it's just...you're so warm and soft,you kind of remind me of Ace..."_

___Law and jimbei continued to stare at the girl,somewhat socked by what she just said before Law felt a slow smile spread onto his lips while Jimbei gave a knowing glance at the two accompanied by a happy smile_

* * *

"mmm~Law-kun,don't ever leave me3~!"Luffy hummed softly into the doctors shoulder hearing that same soft laugh pass his lips once more"Luffy,I'm afraid I have to if you want to help save those kids who've been poisoned by caesar"

Luffy paused for a moment recalling the group of giant-sized children Nami and the others stumbled upon while they were split off from the others,they said something about a poisonous candy,or something like that...

"Alright,just promise you'll be safe?"Luffy said just before releasing her hold on Law's hand"don't worry Lu-chan,you know I will"He comforted before once gain leaving her in the icy terrain,much to er dismay as she and the other ready for the plan to begin...

* * *

"hmmm,interesting..."A voice commented from afar watching the girl known as strawhat luffy slowly release the infamous surgeon of death from the hug she had him in mere moments ago giving him one last kiss before parting...

"This could prove useful..."The voice said as their marine labeled jacket flapped in the wind behind them...

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	4. Resilient Spirit

**_Chapter four!And this story is really getting good reviews still,though_**_** I should probably say this now,I will be changing sort of what happens pretty much from now until the end of the end seeing as how it is supposed to be a romance type of story and i feel like I could add a lot of LuLa moments,So hope it still works out and no one gets too upset,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3**_

chapter Four:Resilient spirit

"Welcome back,Law-kun"Monet greeted as Law laid his nodachi against the couch in the room,now back to wearing his usual expression of indifference as he gave the woman a small nod of acknowledgement" Where's caesar?"He question already knowing the answer to the question recalling how Luffy had called him out into battle by the front of the fortress,which was not part of the plan however,Law had expected such from the hyperactive female by now...

"He's outside dealing with some pests,what about you?"

Law paused for a moment picking up the hidden undertone she was giving him turning slightly to look at her over his shoulder as his piercing orbs narrowed"What do you mean?"

Monet shrugged innocently beginning to smile"You were gone for a while,just wondering if you perhaps might have run into some trouble out there..."she said trailing off as he gave an empty laugh continuing to walk away"Don't be ridiculous"he muttered

"You sure you didn't see strawhat luffy,by any chance?"A new voice added,a familiar one that sent chills down the dark doctor's spine as he froze in place swallowing a sudden lump in his throat "Heh,and when did you get here?"he asked evenly as he slowly turned to face the fake captain standing before him,a light tremor ran through his body as he did so"Vergo"

* * *

"It's rather nostalgic,wouldn't you say?"Robin commented as she sat beside her captain and Franky,perfectly at ease despite the heavy sea-stone chains that binded the three of them as well as the newly promoted smoker and Tashigi,who much like their own crew had their bodies switched with one another by Law

"Oh yeah,back in Alabasta!"Luffy jeered beginning to laugh as she thought of her time back in the desert country"Yeah,you really got us good back then!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"Smoker,while confined to his second in commands body,yelled feeling annoyance take over definitely not wanting to be in this situation ever again...

"Oh yeah,by the way anyone see Law-kun?"Luffy suddenly questioned realizing the person she held most dear was nowhere in sight"Heh,no need to worry your pretty little head strawhat,he's still alive"Vergo commented from where he sat across the room

"Hm?where is he?"Luffy asked once more,this time receiving no response to the question"Oi,Where is he!?"She asked with more force than before beginning to feel anger build up in her system at the prospect of something happening to him...

"ANSWER ME!"

She yelled out sending a small burst of haki along with the shout seeming to get the man's attention as he and the others now stared at her in slight shock"What the hell have you people done with him?"

* * *

'Dammit...!'Law thought struggling with the chains weighing heavily against his wrists and ankles,he tried melting them with his devil fruit powers,but now luck...

Vergo was no fool,he had used sea-stone chains instead of regular ones Law thought bitterly looking around for perhaps something sharp or hard to use to break free,the bitter taste of crimson blood still lingering in his mouth from the other man's heavy blows against him

"Lu-chan,I just hope you're doing a lot better than I am right now!"He said in a determined huff of annoyance figuring he was probably pushing his luck with such wishful thinking,but...decided not to dwell on it

* * *

_"Why are you here?did Donflamingo send you?"Law asked hiding the feeling of unease that was slowly beginning to blossom in his chest,his foot slid back a few inches in an involuntary attempt to put distance between the two of them_

_"Yes,but not for the reason's you may think,Law"The elder man stated calmly while taking one step forward seeing the ever slight flinch that Law gave in response to the small movement"Are you still that afraid of me?"Vergo questioned recalling how he had beaten Law in the past,to the point where the younger had been severely traumatized..._

_"Afraid?No,Annoyed is probably a better word,just what does that maniac want now?"Law said referring to a certain cynical warlord_

_"He want's his brother back"_

_Law's fist clenched giving out an empty laugh of amusement"Tell him he can forget it,there's no way in hell I'll ever go back to that psychopath!"Law retorted aggressively hearing a heavy sigh pass the other man's lips"If he want's me back,he'll have to drag me"_

_"So be it then"_

* * *

"Now tell me where Law is!"Luffy barked out one more with determined eyes as she remained in a deadlock of sorts with the three pairs of eyes belonging to caesar and his associates,whom looked at one another then back at her...

"Is he...alright?"Luffy asked changing the question,hoping he was at least doing okay

"He is...lively,to say the least"Vergo responded now looking away from the girl with his arms crossed against his chest hearing her give a sigh of utter relief"Though that can change very fast,depending on your behavior"

Luffy now froze,slowly shifting her eyes to glare at the man speaking in a dangerous and threatening tone"If you dare hurt Law,I will kill you"Vergo merely scoffed at the thought shoving it aside as though it were nothing"Try if you can,little girl"

A tense silence filled the space between the two that made the bystanders shift uncomfortably

"I'm curious Strawhat Luffy..."Vergo began deciding to mess with the girl's emotions a bit"...have you ever heard Law scream?I have,it's quite entertaining I must say..."

Luffy tensed thinking back to when she had lost her brother in the battle of Marineford,and felt broken and helpless..until Law came and helped her back onto her feet

"If you ask me personally,I think he's just one of those people who you love to watch break,to hear them give out their twisted cries of pain,seeing their tears of desperation stream down their faces..."

_____"How can you say something like that!?Do you have any idea how hard I even tried!?IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"she screamed back at him grabbing onto his collar and pulling him close so that his face was mere inches from her own as warm tears hit against his tan face"They were...too strong,I wasn't...strong enough"she said weakly_

"Maybe I'll make you watch while I break your precious Law before your very eyes,as you sit there watching feeling helpless just like with your brother"_  
_

_"And if you're afraid to lose someone again,then don't be...because..."_

"No..."she said simply staring with a look of confidence despite the negative reinforcement vergo was giving otherwise"...Law won't break,not for you"she said in an even tone before her lips spread into the usual cheeky grin she always wore now_  
_

_"...You're stronger than that,Strawhat Luffy"_

"...He's stronger than that!_  
_

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	5. Unbreakable bonds

_**chapter five!I kind of wanna hurry and get past the Punk Hazard phase of the story just cuz I feel like I don't really know what I should do,like I'm debating some possibilities now,so yeah you know wha never mind,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3**_

chapter five:unbreakable bonds

"Dammit...!"Luffy hissed through clenched teeth as she struggled against her chains,the cage they were all in was now hanging in the open air after caesar and co. taunted them about how nothing they could do would make a difference at this point,yadda,yadda,yadda Luffy thought,her main focus was getting to Law before that bastard vergo...

* * *

_"How about a game then strawhat?If you're so certain he's going to pull through,that is"_

_"Hm?Game?What do you mean?_"

_"It's simple really,if you should somehow break free,then all you have to do is hurry up and find Law... because if by chance I get to him before you do,I'll kill him"_

* * *

'Teme,like hell I'll let that happen!'the raven haired girl thought seriously beginning to get frustrated with these dumb chains against her wrists,"Dammit!Why won't they...come off!?"she said in between chomps against the cool metal

* * *

Law remained on the cold floor of the small cell when the door swung open and light poured in nearly blinding him as he attempted to turn away 'now what?'he thought annoyed before feeling someone grab him by the neck dragging him out of his imprisonment before throwing him,rather hard against a nearby wall causing him to cough up a small amount of blood as he slid down to the floor

"good news Law..."A cold voice responded,one that made the dark doctor cringe ever so slightly as he heard the person's footsteps draw closer once more picking him up by his neck and shoving him against the wall"You and I are going to play a little game...just like old times"Law felt his breath hitch a bit

* * *

"Where is he!?"Luffy questioned whipping her head wildly back and forth after she and the others managed to break free of both their cage and chains,though it was certainly helpful when Zoro,Sanji who was still in Nami's body,and brook along with their new samurai friend came to the rescue

"Where's who,Luffy?"Zoro asked stepping closer to his seemingly on edge captain"That bastard,the one who's gonna try to hurt MY Law!"She snapped back accidentally startling the swordsman a bit with the dark undertone in her voice as she began cracking her knuckles while a dark aura began emanating from the usually cheerful girl

"Tch,If you're referring to that wicked surgeon...then it maybe for the best-

"SHUT UP!"Luffy snarled grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck and bringing his face a few mere inches from her own as she gave a forceful glare"Don't you dare badmouth Law!You just don't know him!"she snapped releasing her hold on him as she turned and ran off screaming down the corridors in search of her boyfriend

"Hmph,what's her problem?I merely spoke the truth..."The samurai stated crossing his arms against his chest

"Heh,it maybe true for you to say such things,but"Zoro began watching the retreating form of his captain with a slight smirk on his face

* * *

_"shishishi!We don't really,i just kissed him and just sort of knew he was the one ya know?" _

"I guess they developed some sort of bond over the short time they had together"The green haired man spoke earning himself quizzical stares from the others"Sorry,I can't really describe it in words myself...all I can say is that,if it makes her smile then that's good enough for me"

* * *

_"What happened with Luffy?Is she...alright?"_

_"Physically I'm sure she'll be fine,however emotionally is an entire different matter..."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Fire fist Ace...died before her very eyes"_

* * *

"She deserves to have happiness more than anyone..."Zoro said turning on his heel and beginning to walk away along with the rest of his crew to take care of the children like they set out to do

* * *

/WHAM!/

Law felt his back hit against the wall once more creating a large dent as he flew across the room like a rag doll before sliding to the floor,his fists clenched and teeth gritted in an intense feeling of pain,if he had to guess he probably would say he just broke another rib or two

"Heh,what's the matter Law why aren't you screaming?Don't you want your little girlfriend to come and rescue you?"Vergo taunted earning a glare of hatred from the other before connecting his foot against Law's gut and knocking him back once again watching as blood spluttered about freely on the floor,though not one scream came from the pirate doctors lips

'I won't...I won't do it!I won't give him the satisfaction...!'

* * *

"LAAAWWW!WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Luffy was panting heavily as she continued racing through the many corridors in search of the guy she loved,opening a numerous amount of doors and exploring them not even pausing at the kitchen as she continued to search around desperately"Law,just hang on...I'll find you!I'll find you soon!"

* * *

_"Ne,Law-kun?"_

_The stoic doctor turned slightly at the familiar sound of the raven haired females voice seeing her standing off to the side,now back to wearing the usual red vest and short jean shorts she wore"What is it,Strawhat?"  
_

_Luffy suddenly felt her face turn into an expression of both disdain and annoyance hearing her nickname instead of her real name"Don't call me that"She responded in a huff of child-like aggression causing Law to give a smirk of amusement as she stomped her foot into the ground crossing her arms and giving a huff of annoyance turning to face the other direction as a light chuckle passed Law's tan lips  
_

_"Hm?"Luffy said turning to look back at the dark doctor as he took a sip of saké from the bottle he was holding"What"He asked in the usual bored tone he used  
_

_"Just now,you laughed right?"Luffy questioned kneeling down so she was eye level with the man  
_

_"yes,what of it-hey,what are you doing!?"Law snapped as the curious girl began lightly pulling on his cheeks resulting in him smacking her hands away shooting her glare which she simply shrugged off with a laugh  
_

_"shishishi!You're funny,Law-kun!"  
_

_"And you're annoying,Lu-chan!"he responded angrily without thinking until he suddenly covered his mouth giving a gasp about what he just called her,she blinked at him tilting hr head ever so slightly to the side"Did you just...?"she began but was cut off by the pirate doctor standing on his feet and beginning to walk away  
_

_"I'm going for a walk"he snapped  
_

_"I'll go with you!"Luffy cheered  
_

_"Don't even think about it!"Law responded with an annoyed glare  
_

_"Aw,come on you know you want me to come"Luffy cooed beginning to cuddle up the rival captain  
_

_"Dammit,I said leave me alone!"he responded indignantly trying to push her off,but to no avail before just deciding to ignore her the rest of the time"Fine,whatever then..."He mumbled  
_

_"Yay!"she yelled out hopping onto his back"Now give me a piggy-back ride!"  
_

_"NO WAY!"  
_

* * *

"Law-kun,I sear i won't let him hurt you!As soon as I find this guy,I'll kick his ass a thousand times over for you!"Luffy said in a low voice beginning to pick up the pace as she ran down another corridor

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	6. Beatdown

**_Chapter six Chapter six!Kay so I've been re-reading some of the chapter despite there not being as many yet as I would like...what can ya do?x3_**

**_Anyway looking back on it I think i portrayed Law pretty damn well if I do say so myself,he's not like a total mush ball or anything so it's kind of hard doing a romance thing for him,especially when he's not around as much as I want him to be in the animeT^T  
_**

**_Also,I may or may not decide to re-write this chapter cuz I felt like it didn't turn out all that well,I don't know i am still deciding,Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3  
_**

chapter six:Beatdown

/WHAM!/

Crimson blood spluttered out from Law's mouth as he once again slid to the floor,the seastone cuffs still present on his wrists,except now he faced a new problem...that bastard vergo had somehow managed to acquire his heart,crushing it when Law shot a smart-ass remark his way

"Huff,huff...!"

"You should give up Law,your girlfriend won't reach you in time that's a fact..."Vergo stated calmly clenching his fist around the encased heart once more making Law writhe in pain while the pirate doctor attempted to stand succeeding only in getting to one knee

"Heh,is that so...?"Law said sounding out of breath and with a heavy layer of exhaustion present in his tone a she used the one sleeve of his jacket that hadn't been torn off from the beating he was receiving,to wipe the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth"If you're so certain,then why not just finish me off?Oh that's right you fucking can't!"Law spat before one of his signature smirks spread across his face

"you'd love to be able to kill me,would you?"Law taunted some more receiving no response from the other

"Ignorant brats like you..."Vergo began disappearing and reappearing before the bloodied Law and shoving a foot down against his chest effectively pinning him to the floor,with his heart in hand"Need to be reminded of their place"He finished before giving the encased organ another hard squeeze feeling the pirate doctor struggled in pain beneath him biting his lip until blood began leaking out refusing to scream

* * *

"LAAAWWW!"Luffy continued calling out the name of her lover a she raced down the many hallways and corridors of the factory,her chocolate-brown eyes alert for an movements as her ears remained on high alert as well,her Kenbunshoku Haki's range was expanded out in hopes of detecting Law

The raven haired girl skidded to a halt as the hallway split into two separate passageways,she looked down each of them seeing nothing different at first"Dammit all!where'd that sunglasses wearing bastard go!?"Luffy hissed breaking off into another mad dash down the long hallway secretly wondering if this was how Zoro felt when he was lost as well...

* * *

/THWACK!/

Law felt the air rush out of his lungs from the force of the impact feeling vergos fist plunge deeper into his gut before sending him smacking against the wall once more before falling down onto his knees gasping for air he couldn't seem to find right away

The marine captain scoffed stepping closer until he stood towering over the crumpled form of the death surgeon,without warning he slammed his foot deep into Law's stomach knocking him off to the side hearing nothing more than sickening _crack!_

_'Man,does this bring back some shitty memories...'_Law thought in slight recollection_  
_

"you really are stubborn,aren't you?"vergo stated emotionlessly,Law remained silent as another lethal kick was delivered to his gut sending him farther away,Law shakily got to his knees again..._  
_

"you're better off staying down,despite what you may think i won't hesitate to kill you"

"Heh..."Vergo came to a brief halt noticing the bleeding surgeons lips curl back into a smirk,a small laugh passing his lips a sit did so causing the elder pirate to frown slightly at the younger boys change in demeanor"You find your own death amusing?"

"No,i'm not*cough,cough!*I'm not laughing at that! I'm laughing...at how pathetic you've become!"Law remarked still wearing his smug grin as his piercing storm gray colored orbs locked with vergos concealed ones already feeling the intense rage hiding within them"your so pathetic,that it brings tears to my eyes!"Law continued

Vergo suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Law jerking him up off the ground by the scruff of his neck slamming his back against the wall"your pushing your luck..."

Law however remained unfazed,his only response was a mixture of blood and saliva being spat straight into vergos face resulting in the elder man slamming his fist repeatedly into the others gut before letting him crumple to the floor again where he gave another deadly kick of pain

'Lu-chan...'

* * *

_"Ne,Law-kun..."Luffy called out from where she had been playing poker with the other pirates nakama,though it wasn't much of a match considering how bad the girl was at lying  
_

_"What now,Strawhat?"  
_

_"Why haven't you healed your hand yet?"The brown-eyed girl questioned eyeing a somewhat large gash running across Law's palm =,something he had received on his last little 'field trip' into the amazonian island they were docked at when Luffy had begged him to go exploring with her again  
_

_The tanned man glanced at the wound before giving a non nonchalant shrug of indifference resuming the nap he had been taking"As long as it doesn't get infected,I'll be fine"He stated simply unaware of the girls sudden frown at his answer,or lack of one in her opinion...  
_

_Later that day she came up to him once more when he had been conversing with Jinbei over something,without saying a word she took a seat beside him placing some bandages Bepo and the other had been nice enough to lend her,even showing her how to wrap a wound properly a she gently took Laws hand in her own  
_

_The pirate doctor stared at her somewhat shocked at what the girl was doing,she seemed unusually focused a she sterilized the gash so it wouldn't get infected before placing the gauze pad against it and finally the bandages themselves,after she was finished she admired her handiwork with a smile"There,all better!"she said before getting up and taking her leave,still receiving baffled stares from her two companions as she walked away with Law secretly admiring the girls skills as well..._

* * *

Luffy froze feeling a sudden chill run down her spine leaving her breathless for a moment as she faced off to the side feeling the unmistakable presence of...

"Law!"she called out following the feeling she was getting as she instantly shifted into third gear so that she could run faster as well as be ready to fight if necessary

'Just hang on Law,I'm coming!'She thought soon beginning to simply break down the walls standing in her way as a simpler means of getting through the confusing structure

* * *

A hand held his throat keeping him up against the wall as his chest heaved in irregular and uneven gasps, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth before hearing a sound that made him cringe,the familiar sound of a blade being taken out of its sheath

"nice sword,hope you don't mind if i borrow it"Vergo spoke nonchalantly resting the cold steel edge of Law's nodachi against its owners neck pressing down on it just enough to draw well as cause Law's breathing to hitch some more

"you know it's too bad really,if it hadn't been for you i probably wouldn't have to kill that girl as well"Vergo said in a plain tone referring to Luffy of course as he spoke"After all you're the reason she's in this mess"

"Heh,if that's true then why not just kill me and save yourself the trouble later on"Law snapped back with defiance now gleaming in his eyes"then you'll be at a real loss,with no means of saving yourself"

"Come again?"Vergo said nudging the blade closer against Laws skin

"go right ahead,you and I both know...that i'm what's keeping you alive,should Luffy arrive here any moment"Law spoke in a ragged voice heavily laced with exhaustion and fatigue"The second she comes bursting through that door,you're as good as dead and we both know it..."

silence hung between the two pirates for a moment before it was vergos's turn to smirk

"Is that so?Perhaps we should test that theory...wouldn't you agree?"Vergo suddenly pulled the blade back aiming it toward Law's stomach,Law sucked in a sharp breath as the glistening steel came towards him about to deliver the last blow when...

/CRASH!/

the door to the room was sent flying,crashing into the other end against the wall with a loud and resonating BANG!

In the doorway breathing heavily with her fists clenched and an absolutely furious look on her face stood the one and only Monkey D. Luffy,whose brown eyes instantly zeroed on Law and the blade that was now mere inches from piercing through him

"Lu-chan!"Law breathed out in relief feeling something warm and salty sting at his eyes

"Strawhat..."

"I FOUND YOU,AND NOW...I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no review=no update


End file.
